Lovesick Melody
by chickanessness789
Summary: Just a one shot I did when I was bored


_Lovesick Melody (prompt)_

_Inspired by - "Turn it Off" Paramore_

_'Oh, boy _

_You make me feel like writing this _

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Lovesick melody_

_I didn't fall for you at first sight_

_But when I saw the real you_

_My heart melted into my chest_

_Now I'm busy writing this lovesick melody', Rose Weasley crooned with a voice that belonged to the angels as she tapped a beat to her cousin, James Potter's guitar._

_'You're from a fairytale dream_

_But you're bad for me _

_Cause I'm scared, I've never felt this way before_

_Don't want my heart on the line, so I'll just write this lovesick melody, looovesick melody instead_

_You make my heart skip a beat, you took control, now I don't know what to do with you_

_It's more than an infatuation_

_It's more than a crush_

_I don't know what to say', James ran a hand through her hair, strumming slow chords, as ninety percent of the women in the club swooned. _

_'I said I'd never fall for some one like you_

_Too Perfect_

_Too flawless_

_As if that was such a thing', Rose formed her painted lips into an O, her high heels giving her some much needed height._

_'You made my heart skip a beat like,_

_Like I'd take you out to eat like_

_Like I'd wanna take you out like, like, like', Scorpius Malfoy rapped, looking out at the crowd in the club._

_'You made my skip a beat', James strummed his guitar,_

_'Don't know, don't care if it's any good for me, _

_Cause we both know that it's not'_

_'You're from a fairytale dream_

_But you're bad for me _

_Cause I'm scared, I've never felt this way before_

_Don't want my heart on the line, so I'll just write this lovesick melody, looovesick melody instead_

_You make my heart skip a beat, you took control, now I don't know what to do with you_

_It's more than an infatuation_

_It's more than a crush_

_I don't know what to say', the beautiful red head stood up, and weaved through the tables, letting her fingertips drag on the table tops, _

_'I've never felt this way before_

_Feeling as if I couldn't live with out you_

_Feeling like you are my better half_

_I've always been protected _

_But can you teach me to let go?_

_Can you teach me to have fun?_

_Can you be my better half?_

_Can you be my one and only?'_

_'I''ve never been one to wear my heart on my sleeve_

_But, you're not like the other girls_

_You don't fall like a stack of cards_

_You want me to be your better half_

_But I'm not much of one_

_Can you please be mine?', James sung letting the last note ring to a rush of applause._

_Rose weaved throughout the tables, giving a wave, a friendly smile, or kind words to whoever complimented her. _

_"Nice job, sweetheart", a man waved her to his table. _

_"Thank you", she gave him a kind smile, her eyes scanning his green gray eyes._

_"You have real potential, ya know, right?", he pulled out a chair for her._

_"All I know is that I'm doing what I love to do", Rose's blue eyes sparkled._

_"Well keep on going, sweetheart"_

_"I'll try", she stood up, and gave him another smile, full of life and laughter._

_As she walked away, the man shook his head, and laughed. _

_ Rose walked up to Scorpius, and James, who were surrounded by girls trying to get their picture taken with them. Rose shook her head, and stopped to get a drink at the bar. _

_"Rosie, come here!", she rolled her eyes, and put her money on the counter, preparing to face the inevitable. _

_The barman shook his head as she put her money on the counter, "It's on the house"._

_"Thank you", she gave him a bright smile, oblivious to Scorpius's glare from across the room,"I owe you one. Maybe I can give you a free ticket or something". _

_"Sounds good", he flashed her a charming smile. _

_"Well, gotta go. See you around?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Hurry up!", Scorpius hollered._

_"Don't get your panties in a twist!", she hollered at an angry Scorpius._

_The barman snickered as Rose rolled her eyes at Scorpius's indignant expression, and faced the inevitable. _

_ Rose got over to an hysterical James, and indignant Scorpius, and ignored the glares of the club girls._

_"Hilarious", James cracked up, tears streaming down his face. _

_"No, not hilarious", Scorpius gave an indignant shake of his head._

_"Loosen up", Rose handed him her drink._

_"Why not?", he gulped the rest of her drink down, trying to ignore the lipstick on the edge. _

_"Come on, break's over", James wiped his eyes, and walked towards the stage snickering. _

_ "OK, if you know this song, just sing along", Rose nodded at James, and Scorpius, who was sitting at the drums, and slipped on her guitar._

_"According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right", Rose pointed her microphone at the crowd, "Come on ladies, sing it with me!"_

_"According to you_

_I'm difficult,_

_hard to please,_

_forever changing my mind", the women in the club chorused, a mess of voices._

_"I'm a mess in a dress,_

_can't show up on time,_

_even if it would save my life._

_According to you. According to you", James, and Rose sang the last line together._

_"Alright so ladies in the crowd, you sing one line, and gentlemen in the crowd you sing the second", James shouted into his microphone as Scorpius did a drum solo._

_"So ladies sing it with me", Rose shouted into her microphone, "But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_incredible,_

_he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him"_

_ "OK guys here's you're time to shine", James said as Rose strummed her guitar, "One, two, three, four!" _

_"I'm funny,_

_irresistible_

_everything she ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping that,_

_so baby tell me what I got to lose._

_She's into me for everything I'm not,_

_according to you"_

_"Come on ladies", Rose smiled, and strummed her guitar, "According to you_

_I'm boring,_

_I'm moody,_

_and you can't take me any place._

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;_

_you're the boy who puts up with that._

_According to you. According to you"_

_"But according to her_

_I'm beautiful,_

_incredible,_

_she can't get me out of his head._

_According to her_

_I'm funny,_

_irresistible,_

_everything she ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping that,_

_so baby tell me what I got to lose._

_She's into me for everything I'm not,_

_according to you", the men in the club sang._

_"I need to feel appreciated,_

_like I'm not hated. oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me decide_

_But according to me_

_you're stupid,_

_you're useless,_

_you can't do anything right", Rose stood up, and sung, thinking of her ex, Jeff, who was exactly that._

_"But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_incredible,_

_he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny,_

_irresistible,_

_everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_baby tell me what I got to lose",Rose crooned as James stood up, and pointed his microphone at the crowd, "OK, after the beauty over here", he waved in Rose's general direction, "sings the first line, then you sing the last two"_

_"He's into me for everything I'm not",Rose sung, hitting every note perfectly,_

_"according to you. [you, you]_

_According to you. [you, you]", James sang, chorused by the crowd._

_"According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right", Rose sung the last few notes as it faded away to a wave of clapping, whoops, and cheers. _

_"Thank you, thank you. See you later", Rose smiled, and bowed, linking hands with the rest of the band. _

_"Good job, cousin", James patted Rose on the back._

_"Not so bad yourself"_

_"Hey, what about me?", Scorpius whined._

_"Not too shabby", Rose winked as she closed the door to her Fastback. _

_Scorpius just rolled his eyes as James shut the door. _

_"So Rosie, you gonna tell your parents you're singing at a night club?", Scorpius asked. _

_"Already did"_

_"Dad might or might not have disowned me, he hasn't decided yet. Mum just said good for you", Rose said, rolling her eyes._

_"Good luck", Scorpius gave her a sympathetic smile._

_Rose just gave a snort._

_"Hey, you can stay at my place if you want", Scorpius shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. _

_Rose nodded absentmindedly,"Sounds great, besides if I stay at Uncle Harry's place, he'll know I'm there" _

_James raised his eyebrows, "If Uncle Ron hears about this, you do realize he'll be hell bent on hexing Scorpius?"_

_"He already is", Rose turned a corner._

_"True, but if Uncle Ron blocks the Floo to the Malfoy's, then you are more than welcome at my place"_

_Rose shrugged and stopped in front of the Potter house._

_"How much longer do you have your apparition license suspended?"_

_"A month"_

_Rose rolled her eyes,"Tell Albus, Lily, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny hi for me"_

_"Can do, little cousin"_

_As James watched his brilliant, albeit beautiful cousin speed off in her Fastback, he just shook his head and walked in to his house_


End file.
